Away With Me
by TechnoGecko1826
Summary: For so long they had yearned for each other and finally fate had a way of making it a reality. Helena got up and extended her hand out to Leon. He smiled and she led him to his room. Leon wrapped his arms around Helena's waist once more and looked into her eyes as deep as he could. (YAINTGB: set during their first night together) Warning: Sexual content/lemon


Helena could feel the bed support her body and displace her weight as she fell into it with Leon on top of her, kissing her vigorously. His arms were wrapped around her body almost clenching her to his chest as the kissing became a bit more carnal. Helena could feel her lips go numb once in a while because of the roughness of Leon's lips smashing into hers. She managed to free her arms and wrapped them around Leon's neck, massaging the back of his scalp as he stopped kissing her. He was already breathing in deeply as he looked into her eyes with lust. Helena could feel her body tremble as he gently took his right hand and touched the side of her cheek before burying his face in the crook of Helena's neck. Leon kissed her tenderly, and gently sucked on her collarbone causing her to moan a little bit. He couldn't believe he was doing this, to finally have Helena underneath him and feeling pleased. He found himself getting more and more excited as he thought back to all the teasing, all the times he had sexual tension around her, and all the times he had pictured her beautiful naked body. Everything was coming full circle now in his eyes.

Leon began to lightly bite the side of her neck causing Helena to jump back at first until she felt herself melt by the electrical sensations she felt course through her blood at the spot Leon was biting at. She had so many things going through her mind though. Sure, she was more than happy in fact static that Leon and her were this close intimately but as he pinned her hands to the bed and worked his way to the other side of her neck, she grew nervous. With every suck and every tease of his lips hitting the nerves in her neck, she became more frightened. Helena closed her eyes trying to let go, and then came the memory of being cornered. She could remember the decaying smells of the interrogation room and the metallic taste of blood snaking down her lips. She could also remember the awful musk that emitted from Spokovitch as he pinned her to the wall and breathed deeply onto her neck, in the same area that Leon happened to be kissing at this moment. Helena found her eyes opening up wide as she squirmed at bit underneath Leon, causing him to stop and look at her concerned.

"Helena, what is wrong?"

He asked his breath still faint from the excitement. Helena looked at him sadly and smacked her forehead a bit. Leon studied the lines on her face and breathed in her scent as he carefully stroked the side of her face.

"Am I going too fast?"

Helena shook her head lightly.

"No, it's just that I was thinking about what happened in the Middle East with Spokovitch and all in the interrogation room. Ugh, Leon I'm sorry…I'm ruining everything right now."

"No, no you're not ruining anything. Don't ever think that. Do you want to talk for a bit?"

Helena found herself nodding, feeling thankful Leon had offered her that option. Leon pulled himself off of her, almost disappointed inside not being able to feel the curves of her clothed body beneath him. They both sat up on the bed, sitting across from the other as Leon looked at Helena longingly. The two were both breathing in deep still from the contact they shared earlier. Helena managed to work up the courage to clear her throat before speaking.

"When you were pinning me, I thought about Spokovitch doing that to me. I thought I was back in the Middle East going through that terrible ordeal. I should know better though, I know you would never hurt me like that. I'm also just nervous. I've never done this before and you're experienced that much I know. Leon, I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry about everything I'm telling you right now."

Helena buried her face into her hands almost ashamed. For so long she had only dreamed of having Leon being intimate with her, but now when it's about to happen she grew coy and frightened. Her body shook a bit as she could feel her toes curl under pressure from the muscles of her legs. She lightly gasped though when Leon came close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gently massaged her as he smiled at her. For some reason in this moment, Helena could truly see how much he cared for her. He didn't just look at her with lust like earlier on. Leon was looking at her with admiration and dare she say it, love. She could feel her heart swell under his touch as he leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly before parting.

"Helena, the only thing that matters right now is you. I'm not going to force you into anything nor am I going to take advantage of you. If you are not up for this, all you have to do is tell me. I know this must be a lot for you. Lena, you can tell me anything. We don't have to go on anymore if you wish."

Helena couldn't help but feel a small tear escape from the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe how gentle and calm he was. If this had been Jerry, her previous boyfriend, he wouldn't have been understanding of the predicament she was facing. Another reason as to why she prolonged waiting to have sex. She found her watery eyes trailing Leon's body though as he kept staring at her. She could feel her spine tingle just from the seducing look in his eyes. Her transfixion with his body though was short lived as he gently took her hand and clasped it. It was his way of letting her know everything was alright. Helena found herself moving a little bit closer to Leon as he looked up at her, curious to know what her answer was going to be.

"I—I want to keep going."

"Is this what you really want?"

Helena found herself instinctively nodding at him, how on earth could she resist him at this point in time especially with the way he was smiling at her? In fact, how could anyone resist someone like him? Leon let go of her hand and studied her face carefully, making sure to read her body language right. He could sense the nervousness still lingering within her as he could see goose bumps forming on her arms. This was probably the first time she ever had felt vulnerable like this. Helena closed her eyes, bracing herself for another continuous kiss as she shook from his touch. After a moment of not feeling his lips crashing onto hers, she looked up at his electric blue eyes and stared as he began to speak almost in a whisper.

"I'm yours…"

Helena almost felt her body go limp hearing the seducing tone of his voice radiate through her ear drums as she tried her hardest to respond. Leon removed himself from her, and relaxed his body as he waited for her to speak up.

"W-what?"

"Do whatever you want to me. Right now, my body is yours…explore it."

"Are you certain?"

He found himself smirking a bit as he unbuttoned his shirt a little bit, exposing a bit of his chest. Helena found herself getting excited seeing that little portion of skin shine through. Helena shook as she crawled over to him and gently touched his chest. Her heart skipped a beat as she could feel the muscles through his shirt. Helena began to slowly unbutton the rest of his blue dress shirt to fully see him. Her eyes widened as she took in Leon's well toned body, savoring every curve and crevice before her. Helena's finger tips traced over his upper chest as she slowly came up to Leon's face. His breathing was getting shallow with every touch. He closed his eyes, taking in the light sensations traveling up his abs and chest. Helena found herself facing Leon's exposed neck. She could practically feel his pulse under her lips with every breath he took. Helena licked her lips a bit before she began to kiss at his neck. His skin felt soft yet rough and she could feel his muscles tense. He also smelled good; a spicy aroma traveled from the pores of his skin and found their way up to Helena's nose. It made her hungrier for him. Leon let out a few small moans as her lips traveled up more to his left ear.

Leon's neck shook a bit when she teased the bottom part of his ear. It felt like little bursts of electricity was running down his spine and back up. He could have sworn he felt Helena grin a bit as she lightly nibbled at his ear before working her full lips back to his chest. She kissed his upper body with some hesitance while he stroked her hair. Leon could smell a sweet aroma emitting from her head as he breathed deeper. He could feel himself giving in to her every move. Every suck and every tease of her lips made him desire her more. Leon gently pushed Helena back a little and his eyes glanced up and down at her. He pulled the rest of his shirt off as Helena panted a bit. Her eyes took in the shapes of his body as the moonlight hit him from the nearby window in the bedroom. She could even see some of his scars from previous missions, including a prominent one on his left shoulder. Before she could even react, Leon's hands slowly came over and tugged at her shirt. Helena found herself instinctively lifting her hands into the air straight as he unwrapped her clothing from her body. Helena shivered, feeling her nerves get the better of her as her face flushed with rose red. Leon leaned in gently and kissed her as he pulled her close to him.

Helena was enraptured in this moment. She was so addicted to Leon's lips that she barely had time to realize her bra was already off. She backed off a bit from him, and out of habit tried to cover up her chest. Leon just looked at her; the lust in his eyes was growing again. He had to see her. His lips were deeply pressed back onto hers as he made a light trail of kisses going down her neck. Helena groaned at his touch and unknowingly wrapped her shaking arms around his neck, hoping it would deepen the pleasure. Leon took this moment to lean onto her more. Slowly they both were back to where they started. Leon could feel Helena's breasts press up against his upper body, and could feel every curve. Their lips teased one another's as their breathing became shallow and rigid. Helena couldn't believe the sheer weight Leon had on her nor did she care. With every movement of their bodies, she craved for him. Though in the corner of her thoughts she was scared, she found herself melting into his body. Her back arched up now and again as his kisses became fiercer. Her moaning was like music to his ears as he kissed her chest and worked his way to her breasts. Leon slowed down his breathing, trying not to make himself rush as he gently kissed her left nipple and lightly sucked on it. Helena could feel her feet clench and her upper body arch as she let out a small yelp. She had never felt an odd sensation such as this before, and she didn't want it to stop. Leon looked up at her momentarily, seeing the pleasure in her blue green eyes grow. Her body shook under him, almost as if she was going through a withdrawal. Her lips also shook a bit as Leon took this moment to gaze at her face.

"Tell me what you want…"

Helena gulped slightly before responding.

"Could you do that again, please?"

"You mean this?"

Leon traveled back to her breast and sucked at her nipple once more. Helena let out a gasp as he felt him bite it a bit. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of his tongue flicking at her sensitive spots. Helena couldn't bare it anymore and she pulled Leon's head up back to her and started to kiss him deeper. It took him almost by surprise, seeing how forceful she was now becoming. Leon had to stop in between their contact to breathe for he was short of breath. Helena's lips were intoxicating though; there was no part of him denying that. Leon leaned up a bit more as he tried putting his weight onto his right arm while he propped himself up a bit. His other hand traveled down Helena's legs as he lightly bit at the side of her neck. Her body seemed to open up more to him as he breathed shallowly onto her skin. Leon's hand traveled to her waist as Helena turned her head to look at him. She knew full well what he wanted to do, but she found herself hesitating. Leon looked at her longingly, as if he was asking permission before she gently nodded and laid her head back down on the bed. His hand slowly unbuttoned her jeans as he gently slid a part of her pants off. Helena arched her lower body up a bit to help him. She gasped a bit as he slowly put his hand down in her panties and began to touch her. The sensation she felt was unreal as her hips lightly bucked a bit to his touch.

Leon smiled slyly as he kissed her neck again and worked his way up to her ear and lightly bit the tip. Helena let out some small moans as he took this moment to watch her. In his eyes she was so beautiful and so sexy, especially with her being vulnerable to him like this. His hand traveled down a bit more making her gasp and her eyes widen. It was short lived though as he pulled away from her. He briefly kissed Helena before lying down onto the bed. Leon quickly took his pants off and was only in his boxers. He climbed back onto Helena, and stared her for what seemed like forever. Helena's lips lightly trembled as she could feel Leon grind against her. Her chest heaved a little bit and she could feel her muscles below tense up. After taking notice, Leon rose up. He carefully picked Helena's legs up and slipped her panties off. Helena looked the other way, ashamed a bit it seemed. Sure, Leon had seen her naked before a few times but in this moment she felt embarrassed and weak. Her whole body shook while part of her desired to look at him, and the other wanting to get away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Lena,"

His voice distracted her as she turned her neck to face him. He just smiled.

"You look really beautiful right now."

Helena could feel her lips curve as she smiled back at him. She wanted to say something to him then, but then was side tracked. Leon began to pull away at his boxers and he slipped the off. Helena thought she was nervous then, but when she finally got to see what Leon looked like fully naked her head was going to explode from the imagery. He was perfect in so many ways, and best of all he was all hers. Leon slowly got on top of her again as his arms wrapped around her head. He kissed her for a little bit longer before looking at her face. Helena looked scared now, the fear of what was to come was coursing through her mind. Leon gulped a little bit, finding himself shake a bit now due to his nervousness for her. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Leon, I'm nervous…"

"It's alright. Just let me know when you're ready."

Helena knew he was saying that to comfort her, but deep down at this point she didn't know if she truly was ready for it. Never before had she come so close to having sex in her life. She could see with each passing minute Leon desired her more and more. It was beginning to be a bit too much for him, but he was patient with her. Helena sighed for a moment then looked up at his mesmerizing eyes as she stroked the side of his face tenderly.

"I—I'm ready."

He nodded at her as he adjusted a little bit before entering her. Helena gasped and moaned a bit in pain as her body tensed up. She could feel something in her break. Her body squirmed a bit underneath Leon. She didn't think it was going to hurt this much. Small tears escaped from the corner of her eyes as Leon buried his face into her neck and kissed her gently, hoping that would ease things up for her. Some part of her found that comforting and she could feel her legs go numb, and the tension in her lower back ceased. Helena gently rocked her hips a little bit, causing Leon to grunt a little.

Leon lightly gasped a bit as he felt Helena for the first time after being inside of her. After Helena moved her hips a bit, Leon started to thrust a little. It was slow at first as he tried to get use to her and allow her to feel calm around him. The entire time he was looking at her. His breathing was becoming deeper as was hers. Helena never felt a pleasure like this before, and with each passing minute she began to become addicted to him, hell even smitten. Leon found himself teasing Helena's lips with kisses as he picked up the pace a bit. Helena moaned gently and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her. She could feel Leon's breath melt away at her face, and his groaning became a little bit more prominent. Helena couldn't believe how her body was giving into him so easily, and how good he felt inside of her. Her moans became harsher when he made the thrusts rougher. Helena felt her inner body shake and she gasped underneath his weight. Leon once in a while kissed her neck as he took every passing second to savor her. It was during this moment he came to the realization: Helena was all his. The woman he had been dying to have was right below him. The thought of finally claiming her, made his heart race. He almost felt like he was in a dream. She was his Helena, and some part of him knew there was no way he could ever let her go after this was over.

After a while, Leon was growing tired of being on top of Helena. He enjoyed it but he really wanted to see her full body. Without thinking, he flipped her around so that she was on top of him. Helena was taken aback somewhat as she let out a faint yelp. She pouted taking notice he wasn't inside her anymore. Helena looked down at Leon's chest and her eyes traveled to meet his, he smirked at her while breathing in deeply. Helena hovered over him for a bit and started kissing his lips as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned herself upwards though and straightened out her back as she straddled Leon before lowering herself onto him. They both gasped a bit as Helena rode him. Leon closed his eyes trying to take in every movement and every sensation from her. Helena found herself moaning more so than ever as she quickened up the pace. Leon had to grab her arms momentarily as he panted hard. His groans became more prominent as Helena found her body moving quicker. Before she knew it a pressure built up inside of her and after another thrust she could feel herself being pushed to the edge. Helena moaned loudly as she could feel her muscles contract around Leon. She could feel ripples of nerves sparking and her body felt like it was going to collapse. He grunted a bit as he could feel Helena grip at him. He had to stop thrusting back at her to relax and control himself

Leon took a moment to gaze at Helena's sweaty body. Her eyes were glazed with ecstasy as she looked down at him breathing hard. Leon took this moment to lean up and capture her lips. His fingers drifted through her delicate hair as she gasped in between their contact. Leon then took his arms underneath Helena's as he gently grabbed her shoulders and began thrusting again. Helena's body seemed to lose feeling while she was in his arms and she found her legs wrap themselves around Leon's waist. Helena found herself laying her head down on his right shoulder as she kissed his neck. Her arms snaked their way around Leon's neck and gently traced his upper back as he grunted more. Helena could feel her moans pick up again, along with the pleasure she was experiencing before. She backed away from Leon's neck and looked right into his eyes seeing his face shake a bit. In fact his whole body was trembling at the very sight of her. They teased each other's lips again and moaned together. The thrusts were getting deeper, and it made it that much harder for them both to keep up the pace. Helena could tell as Leon gripped her back tightly that soon he was going to be sent over the edge.

Leon was ferociously kissing Helena's neck as she leaned her head back taking in his body. She started to buck her hips more against him and that did it in for him. Leon couldn't hold himself back anymore; Helena was just too potent. Helena let out a scream like moan as she could feel herself contract once more as Leon's thrusts started to hurt a bit. Leon could feel his own body quiver and his eyes closed as he groaned loudly while he felt his own body contract and release. His grip on Helena was tighter and he moaned into her neck. Helena's eyes closed as she took in the sensation radiating from them both. Leon was gasping badly now, and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Helena stroked his hair and they kissed tenderly before falling back onto the bed.

Leon was lying on top of her; his whole body trembled and shook. Helena's eyes were filled with stars it seemed as she looked upon him with passion. He leaned in and kissed her once more before resting his head on top of her chest. Helena's arms gently gripped the back of his neck and her hands rummaged through his tangled hair as she kissed his forehead. She had never felt anything like this before or shared anything so intimate with another human, and Leon was intoxicating to look at right now as he got off of her and collapsed to the other side of the bed, still heaving hard. Helena closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing down after feeling a bit light headed.

Helena shyly tried to move to get over to her pants and pull out the pill box Claire had given her earlier. She didn't realize how much it really hurt having sex for the first time as she could barely move her legs. Helena managed to stretch her arm down to the floor from the bed and grabbed the box that was slightly popping up out of her back pocket. She quickly popped a pill out and swallowed it hard. _God, I never thought I was going to be using these now. I need to thank Claire later…_She thought as she could feel her mind focus back to reality. Helena groaned a little as she tried to prop herself back up but found it difficult due to her body being exhausted. Leon took notice and pulled her over towards him into a cuddle. They both faced one another as they were lying down on the bed together. Leon's hand gently stroked the side of her face and he smiled at her.

"I've wanted you for a long time like that."

He managed to say weakly as Helena moved her body closer to his. She kissed the side of his cheek before responding back to him.

"I have too…are you okay? You're still shaking, Leon."

"Don't worry about me. I'm going to be alright."

He managed to build up enough strength to kiss her quick one last time before wrapping his arms around her, bringing her body to his chest as if he was protecting her. Helena watched as his eyes closed and his breathing began to slow. She found herself doing the same thing now feeling the weight of everything that just happened between them collide onto her body. Before she lost herself to sleep, Helena's lips quivered as she began to ask Leon a question.

"C-can we do that again later?"

Leon's eyes gently opened up as he gazed upon her tired face. He smirked a little before resting once more.

"Get some rest with me and we'll find out. I'm not through with you yet."

His voice was so raspy right now yet seductive. Helena found herself smiling as weight began to take over her eyes.

"You're terrible."

She managed to utter as her body began to shut down.

"You're perfect…"

Those were the final words spoken between the two of them as they drifted off to sleep. As she slept Helena couldn't help but repeat to herself that he was finally her Leon. The last thing Helena could hear was the rain outside falling and lightly tapping the window. There was no judgment, there was no mission to face, and there was no nightmares befalling her this evening. Leon was hers and that was all that mattered in the world.

**I may not have gotten all the reviews and all I requested, but at this point I thought eh might as well give it a shot lol. Strange thing about me is I can talk about sex, I can joke, I can sit down with someone and have an easy conversation about it but then when it comes to this...I've had so many nail biting moments writing this I can't even begin to count. Please have mercy on me, I'm not use to writing lemons and all. I hope you're happy for those of you who have been begging for me to write this for some time now! Special thanks to Stickerbushlove for editing with me, thank you for your honesty The sequel to YAINTGB is coming next week, stay tuned for a possible sneak peek ..enjoy?**


End file.
